


Sailboats Wish That They Were Stars

by mymidsummersunshine



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Beaches, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymidsummersunshine/pseuds/mymidsummersunshine
Summary: Anders takes Matt on a surprise trip to one of his favorite places
Relationships: Anders Bjork/Matt Grzelcyk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Sailboats Wish That They Were Stars

**Author's Note:**

> After four months the beach fic finally here! Title taken from Sailboats by Sky Sailing. More specific notes at the end!
> 
> I should probably also add that there is one mention of homophobia, and one use of the f-word. Please let me know if there are any other warnings I should add!

Matt is woken up at a ridiculous hour to the sound of his phone ringing. It’s not  _ too _ ridiculous of an hour, he supposes, seeing that it’s light out, but he was looking for the opportunity to sleep in.

When he looks at the contact info and sees that it’s Anders, he smiles, then answers.

“Hey,” he says. “Why are you calling me at -” he glances at his alarm clock - “6:30 in the morning? Our date isn’t until 7 tonight. Not that I don’t want to hear from you,” he adds.

“Yeah, about that...” Anders trails off.

Matt groans. “What about it? Please don’t say you have to cancel. I picked out my outfit yesterday and I really want to wear it.”

That gets Anders to laugh. “No, I’m not canceling. Just, slight change of plans. I’m picking you up in 10 minutes. Maybe sooner, actually, I just turned onto your street. And it’s not as formal as my original plan, so save that outfit for a different day. Oh, and pack a bag, this is a two day adventure. But it’s still a surprise,” he rambles.

Matt isn’t sure he’s awake enough to process all of that, so he just stays silent for a minute. Then, “Can we at least stop for coffee on the way?”

“I’ve already got your Dunkin order with me.”

“You’re the best.”

“I try.”

\--

Three minutes later, Matt’s doorbell rings. He’s still in his pajamas, but he’s thrown some sunscreen (because Anders probably forgot) into a bag, along with his toothbrush and a few other toiletries. When he opens the door, Anders is there, holding his coffee as promised. Matt gratefully accepts the paper cup and lets him inside.

“Dude, what are you doing?” Anders asks with way too much enthusiasm for someone awake at 6:33 am. “Come on, we’ve got to get going before the traffic!”

“To be fair, I’m still within your ten minute warning,” Matt argued.

“Okay, yeah, fine, you’re right.”

“Plus, I don’t know what I’m supposed to pack. I wasn’t expecting this.”

Anders’ eyes light up. “That’s fine. You go get dressed, I’ll pack your bag. You have seven minutes.”

“Anders - ” Matt starts.

“Six minutes,” Anders warns, holding up his phone.

Matt sighs. “Can you at least tell me what I should wear?”

“Something casual and comfy!” he calls, already running into Matt’s bedroom. Matt follows him, then Anders shoves a pair of shorts and a T-shirt into his hands.

“Wear this,” he instructs.

A few minutes later, they’re both ready to go. Matt checks his watch. “Two minutes to spare.”

“Sweet,” Anders responds, already halfway out the door. Matt quickly follows him, making sure to grab his keys and lock the door.

As he settles into the passenger seat of Anders’ car, said man hands him a blindfold.

“Really?” he asks, eyebrows raised.

“It’s gotta be a surprise somehow,” Anders insists.

“But how am I supposed to drink my coffee if I can’t see it?”

Anders thinks about it for a second. “Take a sip now, and then don’t change how you’re holding the cup,” he suggests.

Matt isn’t sure he’s convinced, but still, “Fine. But if I spill it, I’m blaming you entirely.”

“Deal.”

\--

They drive for about two hours, Matt guesses, before he can feel the car start to slow down, and hears Anders put the car in park. Surprisingly, he manages to finish his coffee without spilling any of it.

“Are we here?” he asks.

“Not... not quite,” Anders hesitates. “ I just... I realized I don’t quite know how to get there?”

“You drove all this way and we’re lost?”

“I’m not lost! I know I needed to get off at Exit 12, which I did, I just... don’t remember what to do after that. So I may need to put on the GPS, which would ruin the surprise,” he explains.

Before Matt can say it’s okay, that they’re probably close enough to be able to figure out the surprise anyway, Anders seems to realize that for himself. “Eh, screw it,” he says. Go ahead and take it off.”

Matt sets down his coffee cup (with some difficulty finding the cupholder), then takes off the blindfold. He looks around, and realizes they’re in a supermarket parking lot. He looks back at Anders.

“You know, if you wanted to take me to the grocery store, there’s one right up the street from my house,” he says hesitantly.

“Yeah, I planned a romantic two day getaway to Shaw’s,” Anders deadpans.

“With you I never know. You could want to watch the swordfish fight with their swords again.”

“That was one time!”

Matt laughs. “So, where are you taking me if it’s not here?”

Anders hooks his phone up to the radio and opens the GPS. He hits Start, and the voice comes on.

“Starting route to Nauset Beach,” she says.

Matt stares at Anders, mouth hanging open. “You didn’t.”

Anders grins back at him. “Oh, yes I did.”

“I love you.”

\--

When they pull up to the beach, it’s more crowded than Matt expects for 9 in the morning. It is the summer, he supposes, and it’s a pretty popular beach. As he grabs his bag and beach chair ( _ how did Anders pack that without him noticing? _ ), he wonders if anyone will recognize them.

It’s not that they don’t want to be open about their relationship. Matt would love to be able to hold Anders’ hand as they walk down the streets of Boston, or down the sands on this crowded public beach. He would love to be able to take him on dates that didn’t require a private room. Sometimes he has to hold himself back from kissing his cheek during interviews in the locker room (much to the amusement of their teammates).

But unfortunately, they both know that now isn’t the right time. There’s still so much homophobia in the league from both fans and players, and coming out now could jeopardize both of their careers. Matt doesn’t want to do that to Anders, not with his whole career in front of him.

So for now, they keep it between them (and their teammates). (And coaches. And families.)

“Does this look good?” Anders calls, snapping Matt out of his thoughts. He’s found a spot a little ways down the beach, where there aren’t as many people around. Matt gives a thumbs up with the hand not holding the bag.

“Looks good!” he yells back.

Anders drops the cooler with their lunch and immediately runs into the water. He lasts about five seconds before he’s running back.

“What, did you see a shark?” Matt jokes.

“No, it’s fucking cold!”

Matt laughs. “Yeah, that’s the thing about the ocean in New England, it’s cold up here.”

Anders pouts. “I thought beaches were supposed to be warm.”

“It’s warmer on the Nantucket Sound, maybe we can go there instead?”

“After $30 for parking? No way. I’ll see if I can fit it into tomorrow’s schedule.”

Matt raises his eyebrows. “Schedule?”

Anders nods. “Oh, yeah. I’ve got this planned down to the minute. Well, not really. Point is, I did actually put effort into making sure we can do as much as possible while we’re here.”

“Have I mentioned that I love you?” Matt asks, at a loss for words.

“Yes. but you can mention it some more.”

\--

A few hours later, after they’ve had their lunch and spent some quality time sunbathing (read: Matt takes a nap and Anders takes pictures of him), Anders checks the time on his phone.

“Oh, yikes, is it 3:30 already? We can head over to the - I mean, to our next stop,” he catches himself.

Matt shakes his head. “More surprises?”

“Of course. You better get used to that blindfold.”

They quickly pack up their stuff and head back to the car. Matt reluctantly puts the blindfold back on while Anders loads the chairs and bags in the trunk, then sits back down in the driver’s seat. He starts the car and starts driving.

“Do you want to listen to anything in particular?” he asks after a few minutes.”

“No, not really,” Matt answers. “Whatever you’ve been playing is good.”

Anders doesn’t say anything, but does switch the techno playlist he had been playing to one of Matt’s alternative ones. Matt smiles to himself.

Half an hour or so later, Anders turns the car off. Matt is about to take the blindfold off, but Anders stops him.

“Not yet,” he says. “I want you to guess where we are first.”

Matt thinks about it. “Well, you said this was a two day adventure,” he starts. “And it was about 3:30 when we left the beach, which is usually about hotel check-in time. So I’m assuming we’re at a hotel?”

“Is that your final answer?”

“... Yes?”

“You don’t sound so sure.”

“Yes, a hotel is my final answer,” he says with more certainty.

Anders seems satisfied. “Okay, now you can take it off.”

Matt does so, and sees that they’re in front of a little cottage. It’s small, but has a very Cape Cod feel to it, with the wooden shingles, screened-in porch, and a driveway made of crushed seashells.

“Okay,” he says hesitantly, “either you’re parked in the driveway of a complete stranger, or...”

“Surprise! I booked us a whole cottage. I thought it would be more private than just a hotel room. Plus, it’s cozier.”

“Oh my god,” Matt says, completely lost for words. “This... this is amazing.”

Anders smiles as he opens his car door. “Come on,” he says, “let’s go check out the inside.”

“Do you have keys?” Matt has to ask.

“Yeah, they’re in the lock box. I have an email from the owner with the code and the instructions.”

Between the two of them, they manage to get the lock box open with minimal difficulty. Anders lets Matt unlock the door and be the first inside. The front door opens into a little living room on the right, with a half bathroom off of it. A door to the left leads into a bedroom, where Anders drops off the bags he had carried from the car. Straight ahead is a hallway with another bathroom and a closet, which leads into the kitchen. It’s a pretty big kitchen for a small little cottage, Matt thinks. There’s plenty of cabinets, and enough room for a small table and two chairs in the corner. Another door to the right leads into another bedroom, and it has - 

“Oh sweet, bunk beds!” Anders shouts from behind Matt.

Matt laughs. “Do you want to sleep in here instead?”

“Is that even a question?”

Matt rolls his eyes, accepting the fact that he’s probably going to get stuck with the bottom bunk, then goes back into the kitchen. A door off the back leads to an enclosed porch. It’s set up with a bigger table and chairs, and a couple of rocking chairs in the corner.

“Alright,” Anders says, “we don’t actually have all that much time. Our dinner reservations are at 6.”

_ 6?  _ “That seems early.”

“Yeah, but we have to be done in time for - the next activity.”

Matt knows Anders won’t (intentionally) say what the actual plan is, so he doesn’t push it. “Alright, then. Do you want first shower or can I have it?”

“Oh!” Anders snaps his fingers. “That reminds me. Let me show you the coolest thing about this place! Well, after the bunk beds, anyway.” He goes out the back door of the porch and around the side of the house. Matt follows, having no clue what to expect. He finds three walls of fence coming off the side of the house to form sort of a cube, with Anders standing next to it, bursting with excitement.

“What do you think?” he asks.

Matt still isn’t sure what he’s looking at. “It’s... an interesting architectural choice?” he says.

Anders shakes his head. “Open the door, dude.”

It’s at that point Matt notices that the side opposite the house is actually a gate. He opens it and finds himself looking at a showerhead.

“It’s an outdoor shower! So you don’t have to clean sand out of the drain in the inside shower.”

“That’s... pretty genius, actually.”

“I’ll go grab the shampoo and soap. You can have first shower.”

“Can you get me a towel too?”

It’s a little weird taking a shower outside in broad daylight, even with the privacy of the fence walls, but the water pressure is surprisingly good. He showers quickly and then heads back inside. He finds Anders on the top bunk, playing a game on his phone, and on the bottom bunk is -

“Is this the outfit I had picked out?” Matt asks.

Anders nods. “Yeah, I realized it would actually be perfect for dinner, so I threw it in your bag. I just didn’t want you wearing it to the beach.”

Matt laughs. “Yeah, that’s fair. A long sleeve dress shirt would have been a little warm.”

\--

Once Anders has showered and they’re both dressed, they head back to the car. Once again, Anders hands the blindfold to Matt. Matt takes it and puts it back on.

“It’s not too far of a drive this time,” Anders promises. “Probably only about ten minutes.”

Sure enough, it’s under ten minutes until Anders shuts the car off. “Okay, we’re here.”

Matt takes off the blindfold. The restaurant is in an old white house, with the light up sign with the name on the roof. Anders leads them up the couple steps to the door, holding it open for Matt as he steps inside.

“Oh, wow, it’s cold in here,” Anders says as soon as he steps inside.

The hostess laughs. “We hear that a lot,” she says. “Just two?”

“Yeah, I had a reservation for Bjork.”

“Ah, yes. Follow me.”

They follow her through a bar area, showing the Red Sox pre-game, and through a partially filled dining room before heading into an empty back room. She sits them at a table off to the side, out of view from the door to the main dining room.

“Your waiter will be with you shortly,” the hostess says. “Enjoy your meal, Mr. Bjork!”

They both thank her as she leaves. Matt takes a look at the large menu, slightly overwhelmed by all the options.

“What are you getting?” he asks Anders.

“I think I’m feeling lobster.”

“Ooh, good choice.”

“You?”

“I know I should get seafood, since we’re on the Cape and all, but I also think I’m in the mood for a burger.”

“Hey, man, this trip is for you. Get whatever you want. We have all day tomorrow too if you do want seafood.”

“Alright, burger it is,” he decides.

Just as he makes his decision, the waiter comes over with a water pitcher. He fills both their glasses as he introduces himself.

“Hello, my name is Justin and I’ll be taking care of you guys,” he says. “Can I start you off with something to drink?”

“I think we’re ready to order, if that’s alright?” Matt says.

“Of course! What’ll it be?”

They place their orders, and Anders gets a bottle of wine to share. Justin comes back with the wine and some rolls. 

“Do you think we’re overdressed?” Matt asks as he spreads some butter on his roll.

“Huh?” Anders says with what looks like half the roll stuffed in his mouth. He takes a minute to finish chewing it before answering Matt’s question. “No, why?”

“Everyone else in the dining room was in casual clothes. We’re...” he gestures to their dress shirts.

Anders peeks around Matt back into the dining room. “Okay, maybe a little. But that’s part of the fun, right? It’s fun to be fancy.”

“I guess.”

“Sorry, I assumed wrong. I know this place does, like, weddings and stuff. I thought everyone would be dressed up.” When Matt doesn’t respond, he adds, “Plus, we look a hell of a lot better than they do.”

That earns a laugh from Matt. “Fair enough.”

Their food arrives relatively quickly, and Matt thinks it’s one of the best damn burgers he’s ever eaten. It’s cooked perfectly. He tries a couple bites of Anders’ lobster too (to make up for all the fries Anders steals from him). By the time the dessert menus come, they’re both getting pretty full, so they agree to split a piece of chocolate cake. Anders pays the (surprisingly reasonable, considering the fresh lobster and wine) bill, and they leave the restaurant happy and full, but not too full.

“I have one more surprise for you tonight,” Anders says as they get back into the car. Matt is about to protest when he quickly adds, “you don’t need the blindfold this time, though.”

Matt nods. “Alright, lead the way.”

It’s about a 15 minute drive, and as soon as they turn the last corner, Matt knows exactly where they’re going. He checks his watch - 7:35.

“You know,” he says as he looks over at Anders, “this is probably the most romantic thing you’ve ever done.”

Anders smiles, but keeps his eyes on the road. “I really hoped you’d enjoy it,” he says. “I’ve been planning this for a while.”

“Really?” Matt asks, surprised. “Because you’ve had to use GPS to get us basically everywhere.”

“Hey, I never said I planned the details. I just know how much you love the beach, so I’ve been looking up things to do here since like March, and trying to fit it all into one day. That didn’t work out so I had to extend it to two days at the last minute. It’s not my fault I didn’t book the cottage until last week. Or, actually, maybe it is.”

Matt laughs. “Your spontaneity is one of the things I love most about you, you know?”

Soon enough, the sign for the beach appears, and they pull into the parking lot. There’s a few other cars, but not too many. Anders comes around to open Matt’s door, earning a laugh from Matt, but they both know it’s out of love. He grabs Anders’ hand as they walk down the boardwalk to the end.

The sunset is truly spectacular. Pinks and oranges and yellows and reds fill the sky, all centered on the orange half-sun as it slowly sinks into the horizon. It’s like a painting, he thinks. There’s so much emotion to be felt looking at such art, and yet no words whatsoever to describe it. Matt looks up at his boyfriend, filled with so much love, and wonders how on earth he got so lucky. In this moment, he doesn’t want anything else in the world. He could never win a Stanley Cup in his career, as long as he and Anders can spend the rest of their lives together. At that thought his eyes start to water. He really hopes Anders won’t notice -

“Are you crying?”

Damn.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Anders’ smile softens as he puts an arm around his shoulder. Matt gratefully accepts the hug, leaning into the touch as Anders kisses the top of his head. It’s a bold move, especially outside of the privacy of their own homes, but no one seems to notice. And frankly, Matt isn’t sure if he would care right now if they did.

In a few minutes, the sun will be completely gone beyond the horizon. Anders will complain that he’s being eaten alive by mosquitoes and that they should really go inside, and Matt will reluctantly agree. They’ll go back to the cottage and cuddle on the couch for a bit before heading off to bed.

But right now, it’s just the two of them with the sunset over the bay, and it’s all either of them need.

**Author's Note:**

> These are some of my favorite things to do/places to be when I go to the Cape! Nauset Beach is in Orleans, the cottage is based on the one my family and I used to stay at when I was a kid, the restaurant is The Riverway in Yarmouth, and the sunset beach is Gray's Beach in Yarmouth.
> 
> I actually took the title from Sailboats by Sky Sailing because the line "there's a lovely silver bay where sunset sailors often hide away" reminds me of Gray's Beach specifically!


End file.
